


The untold fairytale

by Tessia13



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessia13/pseuds/Tessia13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU- She wasn’t sure if she was supposed to laugh or just stare. In the police station she saw a blonde women next to Henry and Mary-Margret. Whoever she was she must had been in trouble cause Graham just opened her handcuffs. “What the hell is going on here?” She asked simply in the room. “Kayla!” Graham stated firmly. She just raised her eyebrows. “That’s my mom! I found her! I finally found her!” Henry told with excitement in his voice. Kayla nodded highly confused and hold out her hand. ”Hi I am Kayla, nice to meet you.” She smiled. “Emma “ the other women introduced herself and shook her hand. </p><p>She is a knight in one world and a thief in the other. She never felt completely home. And now Emma is in town and her life gets turned upside-down once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The End of the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I already gonna apologize for all mistakes a made. Cause English isn't my first language.  
> Storyline and Characters mainly are ABCs Enjoy reading :)

She closed the door. Slowly she went down the stairs. She never understood why she had to see Archie. In her mind she was perfectly fine. But that was part of the deal she had made with Graham and the mayor. She had to go to the shrink, return the stolen things once a week and therefor she didn’t have to go to prison. Some time ago they had diagnosed her with kleptomania. So now she had to go and talk about it. She hated it. When she opened the front door, a cold wind welcomed her. She closed her jacket and went down the street, towards her and Mary-Margret’s apartment. She just quickly needed to grab some things before she would go to the police station. To her confusion Mary-Margret wasn’t home. Shrugging, she picked up her things and left again. 

She knew it were just hours until the curse would have reached them. On one hand she needed to stay. Protect Snow, Charming and their baby. On the other hand she needed to talk to Rumpelstiltskin. She needed to go. There wasn’t another way. She needed to hurry. As soon as she had arrived at the cave, she jumped off her horse and ran. Like she couldn’t had imagined differently, Rumple was sitting in his cage relaxed and unconcerned what was about to happened. When he heard her footsteps he turned around. “You are late!” he stated in his typical criticizing voice. “Shut up!” she gave back annoyed. “How can we stop this mess? And don’t tell me Emma will be the only way?”-“Well she is the only way” he gave back as annoyed as her. “So that was your great plan all along? Using a little baby to find Bae? How do you even wanna know if it is going to work.” Finally she was able to ask the questions she wanted to know. “After all this time, you of all people should know that it is gonna work dearie!” He smiled. “ I am asking you one last time: how can we stop Regina?” Done with her stubbornness he shook his head “Just be your usual self Gwen” he laughed and turned around. Angrily sighing she turned around and rushed back to the castle.

She wasn’t sure if she was supposed to laugh or just stare. In the police station she saw a blonde women next to Henry and Mary-Margret. Whoever she was she must had been in trouble cause Graham just opened her handcuffs. “What the hell is going on here?” She asked simply in the room. “Kayla!” Graham stated firmly. She just raised her eyebrows. “That’s my mom! I found her! I finally found her!” Henry told with excitement in his voice. Kayla nodded highly confused and hold out her hand. ”Hi I am Kayla, nice to meet you.” She smiled. “Emma “ the other women introduced herself and shook her hand. Now remembering why she actually had come, she put a box of stolen things on Graham’s table. “Here you go!” she smiled. “Should be everything.” Graham looked at her with raised eyebrows and got out a list with names and objects on it. Silently he went through to box. Kayla realised the glance Emma was giving her. But before she could explain Henry did. “She is Kleptomaniac” “Oh!” was all Emma commented. “All there!” Graham told her. Kayla smiled and turned around on her heels ready to go, but, before she reached the door, Graham had grabbed her wrist. “What?” She asked innocently. “Emma’s watch!” It was more a statement then a question. Kayla could see Emma looking at her wrist. She hadn’t realised how Kayla had taken off her watch. A bit of shock in her eyes she looked at Kayla, who just smiled proudly. “Here you go.” She said and gave back the watch. ”See you all soon.” With that she was gone.

People were running around like crazy when she had returned. Somewhere she heard a women screaming that the baby was coming. Was she too late? What on earth was going on? Quickly she run up the stairs, always taking two steps. She had to fight herself through felt 20 guards until she reached Snow’s door. She just wanted to open it as Charming stormed out of the room a little kid in his arms. He looked at her in horror and she understood that it might had been too late after all. Another group of soldiers approached them. ”Go I got it! Go!” She shouted at him. He nodded and ran. She now had to face a group of 6 soldiers. With one swing she had pulled off her cape and attacked the first, whereas getting approached by two others. She knew it was her end. More and more soldiers were coming up the stairs. She had fought in wars before. But here it wasn’t war it was stopping them from coming after Charming. Suddenly she saw it the curse. She couldn’t other than stop and look. Then it got dark around her.


	2. Prince Charming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story line and Characters are mainly not mine.

When she heard sound at the door she looked up from the newspaper she was holding in her hands. Mary-Margret entered their apartment together with Emma. “Hi there!” she greeted them. “Hi!” Both of them answered simultaneously. “What are you two up to?” She asked, knowing that the new girl was on a death path with Regina. “Well, Henry believes, that a coma patient is Prince Charming and because I am Snow White he wants me to go on a date with him.” Mary-Margret told. Gwen couldn’t stop a laugh coming from her lips. “So are you?” she simply asked. “Of course not!” She became as hysteric answer. “Well at least he won’t be an arse for sure, considering the fact that he is in a coma.” She couldn’t hide her smile as hard as she tried. Every date Mary-Margret had gone to ended in a disaster. It was time to change that. Apparently Emma seemed to agree. “Come on maybe that is the best way to show Henry that fairy tales aren’t real if he doesn’t wake up it he will realise.

She needed to get out of her cell. She needed to get out before the evil Queen would kill her too. She looked around for anything useful but couldn’t find anything. Two guards came down the corridor towards her cell. They opened the door and pulled her with them. “What the hell do you want?” she cried out. A lousy attempt to get her freedom back. “Shut the hell up!” The guard grumbled. She used the second he talked to her to free her arm out of his clutch and punched him with her elbow in his face. The other guard got taken with the swing, and kicked down to the ground. Then she ran. Ran for her life. She was lucky, just four more guards approached her way. She knocked them out and got herself armed with a sword. She knew the castle well enough from numerous break-ins to find the quickest way out.

She was standing next to Mary-Margret, Henry and Emma, looking at the empty hospital bed. How was it possible, that a man who laid in coma for five years suddenly woke up after a woman reading him a fairy-tale. What if Henry was right? She knew it was ridiculous. But she stopped believing in miracles and coincidences a long time ago. So what the bloody hell had happen? She hardly followed the conversation around her thinking how this could make any sense. Without realising she suddenly wandered after them into the observation room. She heard Graham, Emma, Mary-Margret and Regina discussing what they should do. “what if he can’t remember?” She suddenly asked into the room. All heads turned to her. “ Excuse me?” Regina asked confused. Gwen wasn’t sure if they had even realised her presents until now. “He was in a coma for five years right? I am sure that this isn’t actually something unusual. His mind didn’t need to remember so it didn’t.” She looked around into stunned faces. “Is that possible?” Mary-Margret asked Dr. Whale. “Theoretically it would make the most sense yes.” He agreed. Still looking stunned at the Gwen. “What?!” she was annoyed now. “I might be a drop out in school but that doesn’t mean I don’t have common sense.” She had enough. Turned around and left with all eyes on her.

She was on the run now for at least two days, but the Evil Queens guards were still after her. She had managed to change into proper clothing, but whole running annoyed her. Gwen looked around. Now one was there and she really needed a break. She went closer to the river floating by. She almost didn’t realize him sitting there in the shadow of the trees. Before she was able to hide he looked around and straight in her face. Dammit she needed to get out of there immediately if he was one of the Queens man she would be dead. To her surprise he smiled at her nicely. “You’re alright there?” he asked. “Yeah just need some water.” She didn’t know why she did it. This went against all her instincts. After she had drunk and washed her face she could ignore the glance he gave her anymore. She turned around. “Why don’t you sit down?” he asked. “I wouldn’t be good company.” She stated honest she really wasn’t. “You look hungry and as if you hadn’t slept in days. I am James.” Great! A real Prince Charming! But she didn’t had time for any of it and company was the least she wanted. In all the years it hadn’t brought her anything but pain. “Thank you that is very kind of you but the last person I sat down with is dead. I don’t want you to have the same fate like him.”

Eventually she had helped to find John Doe. She wasn’t really sure why. Maybe because he was a mystery. A mystery she couldn’t explain herself. Maybe for Henry or Mary-Margret. Or maybe just because it was the right thing to do. The doorbell ripped Kayla out of her thoughts. Who the bloody hell would come at this time? Mary-Margret had already opened the door when she had arrived at the door. It was Emma. “Is the room still free?” She asked almost in fear of abandon. Mary-Margret shot a view at Kayla. She just smiled. Cause letting Emma Swan living with them meant trouble. But she was more than fine with that. “Welcome home! Who wants hot Coco?” She smiled at Emma. And left into the kitchen.

They were running. Of course they were. It would be something really of if there was a day that she didn’t have to run. “I told you I was bad company!” She shouted at James. He just nodded. “I think they are gone!” gasping for air he stopped. His hands on his knees. “She nodded in agreement. “The question is for how long.” They walked on a few meters. “What have you done to make the Evil Queen so extremely angry?” He asked. “I stole this and that. Might sad a few not so nice things. These days almost everything can cost your life.” He raised his eyebrows but supressed the comment he had on his lips. “Thank you! You saved my life.” He stated instead. “Yeah.” She shrugged. “Why?” Her face went grim for a few seconds. “I lost so many people. Just a few days ago I couldn’t rescue the man I love.” She paused for a few second supressing her tears. Then she continued. “And I was the one bringing you into danger in the first place. So no need to thank me.”-“I am sorry for your loss.” He declared himself a bit unsure how to approach the girl next to him. She heard him but didn’t react. Talking about it made his death real. She couldn’t afford that. They walked on further and further. Both in deep in their own thoughts. “You said you are a thief. Right?” She looked up. “How good are you?” A cruel smile suddenly played around her lips and he knew that after all he had found someone who actually could help him.


End file.
